Super Fri-Eds
it was morning the kids were eating except for johnny who missed plank " i miss plank " johnny and then grim appeared " hello kids so now you are final 6 now its time for a new challenge go to studio 55 " grim said and dissapear and the kids go to studio 55 except johnny " you go on guys i cant participate in the challenge without plank " johnny said and the rest go , the kids are at studio 55 and grim appeared " wait a minute you are 5 people wheres johnny " grim said " johnny said he wont participate in the challenge without plank " nazz said " well lets do the challenge without him anyways todays challenge is about heroes " grim said " yay " ed said " before we start the challenge you must find a dress of a superhero and a name of a superhero and show me and then we start the challenge " grim said and the kids started " ok lets see " grim said and first was ed " i am the gravy man my power is the gravy and my strengh " ed and next was double d " my name is the genius my power is telephaty " double d said and next was eddy " i am professor scam my power is the ray of riches " eddy said and next was nazz " i am the beauty girl my power is the beauty " nazz said and last was rolf "i am the weenie man my power is my strengh " rolf said " ok its time to start the challenge . " your challenge is to defeat the evil enemy of superman brainiac " grim said " cool guys we will fight brainiac " ed said" and of course brainiac is actually one of the schemers may kanker " grim said and may showed up " hi ed " may said " kanker " ed screamed " the one who defeats brainiac wins the challenge now begin " grim said , eddy tried the ray of riches on may but dint work and may used her powers on eddy and knock him out , nazz know that beauty wont work on may and she tried to think but may hit her , double d tried telphaty but dint work because may aslo had telephaty powers and she use to beat him , next was rolf he tried hes strengh but may grabbed rolf and knock him out and last was ed " i will show you no mercy brainiac " ed said beginning to attack may and ed dodged every move of may and and he begin to beat may and he defeated her " ed wins the challenge he gets 10 points and his reward is a invitation so superman hideout and i will see you at the elimination " grim said at the elimination " lets begin the elimination ed , double , rolf and eddy , nazz and johnny the last guilded grim goes to nazz , johnny its time to go " grim said and johnny was happy because he will see plank and when he goes to the lameosine he sees plank inside and johnny runs to him and hugs him . Points ed:10 edd:0 eddy:0 rolf:0 nazz:0